


Sing For Me

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Threats of Violence, Whumptober 2019, loss of voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: “Has anyone seen Reaper?” Lucio called down his comms, muting it in order to cough into the crook of his elbow. One hell of a time to start coming down with something he thought as he waited for a reply.





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

“Let’s break it down!” Lucio yelled, spinning wildly on his skates with the sheer force of the sonic blast. The world spun past him, a kaleidoscope of browns and blues, wind rushing through his locs, and he stopped, gasping for breath. The wheels of his skate still spun furiously, small patches of wall breaking off beneath his foot, but Lucio ignored it. Who even knew if that wall would still be standing by the end of today?

Lena zipped past him, barely pausing to wave a hand as she slipped through the battlefield and time equally. Her chronometer added to the mess of battle, a cacophony of sounds and yells, gun fire and metal. It was strangely beautiful in a way. 

He only had a few moments. Lucio’s fingers danced over the panel of his equipment, barely needing to look at it to know what he was doing. It was more like a part of him, an extension of his voice utilised as a weapon. Vishkar hadn’t known what had hit them during that first ‘fight’ but unfortunately Talon did. And so minor adjustments were needed.

“Has anyone seen Reaper?” Lucio called down his comms, muting it in order to cough into the crook of his elbow. One hell of a time to start coming down with something he thought as he waited for a reply. He pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to the main focus of the battle, fingers still dancing over the keyboard as reports rolled in.

“Not here,” Hanzo replied, words morphing into a snarl as he targeted more Talon agents. Quick check of his vitals coloured the same dark blue as his dragons, he was fine, if irritated. 

“I ain’t seen him,” McCree drawled, words half drowned out by gunshots, the rhythmic staccato almost infectious. Vitals: red, all good, scrape along one arm that could hold off for now.

“Negative.”

Orisa. Calm and collected as ever. Lucio wasn’t meant to have favourites as a medic, but he always took special notice of Orisa when they were on missions. Efi was a dedicated and enthusiastic pen pal after all, and it would break his heart if he had to be the bearer of bad news and dim her smile. Vitals: yellow, steady as expected with some weakening on her left shields. Something to bring up with Efi.

“I don’t think he’s here?” Lena sounded tentatively hopeful, her voice reverberating down the coms like a whisper, words repeating three or four times sending a chill down Lucio’s spine. He’d have to remember that sound for later, surprisingly haunting above the roar of fighting. 

Her vitals were the same eye-catching orange as her suit, the numbers doubling and tripling before his eyes, in constant motion much like the woman they monitored. Lucio hummed quietly, a repeating four note melody as he finished his final adjustments and worked out Lena's vitals. She was the one he was most worried about.

The mixture of notes should solve her exhaustion, keep her going for long enough to crash in the plane on the way back to base, but Lucio didn't like the look of her heart rate, numbers running too high even for Lena.

Move.

Lucio reacted before he fully knew what he was seeing. The world tipped around him, ears ringing as gunshots peppered the steps where he had been standing. He could barely hear Hana reporting her Reaper sightings as negative, but that didn't matter anymore.

Reaper chuckled, low and deep as he sauntered towards Lucio, nanites swarming around him like a cloud as he solidified.

"Careful little frog."

Lucio couldn't see his face beneath the mask, a featureless skull known half the world over, but he knew the man was grinning.

"You could get squished."

Trembling despite himself, Lucio raised his gun, only for Reaper to knock it from his hands, suddenly too close, strength boosted. The air stunk of ozone, so thick it was difficult to breathe, throat closing up.

"No weapons little frog," Reaper rasped, close enough that Lucio could see the cracks beneath his mask, dark skin tinged the grey of a corpse. He bent down slightly; dark brown eyes fixed onto Lucio's own. Lucio's heart was loud in his ears, a drumbeat almost drowning out all else, fingers numb and trembling.

"Sing for me," Reaper hissed, claws prickling against the soft skin of Lucio's jaw, moving with the man as he reflexively rose up on his toes to get away.

"Fuck you," Lucio hissed. He was terrified but determined. He wasn't about to start bowing to those he fought.

Reaper laughed, the sound rich but chilling, natural sound slipping out from behind the vocaliser and Lucio wanted to vomit. It was so human, but broken, just dissimilar enough to make him break out in goose bumps.

"You will tell me what I want to know," Reaper said, pinpricks of pain alerting Lucio that Reaper's claws had drawn blood, "Or I'm going to take everything you love from you. Now sing."


End file.
